


Prom King

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy post-prom Brittana fluff. Warning: tooth-rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom King

Brittany sat on the edge of the stage as the prom crew cleaned up the gym. She sighed, kicking at the floor.

"Britt?"

The blond looked up to see Santana coming over to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Was it a good prom?"

"The best."

Brittany stayed silent.

"What's up, Britt?"

The girl's lower lip trembled. "San… Why wasn't I prom king?"

Santana pulled her closer, chuckling lightly. "It's because you're too awesome to be prom king. All the other prom kings wouldn't be able to live up to you're awesomeness." She pressed a kiss onto Brittany's cheek.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You're always gonna be my prom king."

Brittany smiled. "You'll always be my prom king, too, Santana."


End file.
